A Rough Night
by Koho2001
Summary: Killer and Guinivere have just been married and now they think its a good idea and they should have there own puppies to cary on there bullying spirit (A Colab with Rockytheeco-pup)


It was a dark night in Foggy Bottom. Killer and his new wife Guinevere just got back from mugging some pups and using that money for dinner.

Killer: That was so much fun! Did you see that pup's face when I jumped him?

Guinevere: Priceless, Priceless I tell you! And dinner was delicious!

Killer: All thanks to that "generous" pup! *enters their house*

Guinevere: *follows him* what a great night!

Killer: Do you know what would make it even better? *gives her a slight grin*

Guinevere: What? *raises and eyebrow*

Killer: This! *pounces on her kissing her aggressively* Let's create the next generation of bullies!

Guinevere: *falls under him pulling back from the kiss* You really want too?

Killer: Of course! *forces his muzzle against hers kissing her more aggressively*

Guinevere: *kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss*

Killer: What do you want first? Should i force you to suck on my shaft or forcibly fuck your nether regions?

Guinevere: *Playfully kicks Killer onto his back and uses her back legs to separate his getting up and sitting so her head wasn't far from his shaft* I think you can tell

Killer: I love a woman who knows what she wants! Hehehe

Guinevere: *uses her front paws to force his legs separate and leaning down giving his tip a quick lick*

Killer: Oh baby! You know what I like! *gives her a grin*

Guinevere: *slowly wraps her lips around the tip, starting to suck*

Killer: Ohhh, Guin baby! Suck it!

Guinevere: *She takes his hole dick in her mouth sucking and licking all the way down to his balls*

Killer: Damn woman you're good! *pants*

Guinevere: *she deepthroats him sucking as hard as she can lathering his shaft with her saliva*

Killer: Almost to the best part! Keep it up babe! *pants heavier*

Guinevere: *Keeps going spreading his legs apart and sucking at his balls waiting for his juices too fill her mouth*

Killer: Here…..it…..comes…. *howls as he releases his juices into her hungry mouth*

Guinevere: *sucks all of it out of him licking around his shaft too make sure that she got all the juices*

Killer: You are so good at that! *gives her another kiss*

Guinevere: Thanks, but it's my turn now! *she says spreading her legs wide revealing her wet crotch* come on big boy!

Killer: You don't have to tell me twice! *lays on top of her as he rams his shaft inside her*

Guinevere: Ahh Yess! *She moans loudly as he rams into her*

Killer: *starts picking up speed and roughly rams her*

Guinevere: *screams in pain but pleasure as he rams into her moaning loudly*

Killer: Oh baby, you are tight! But nothing I can't "loosen up" if you know what I mean! *rams her faster and harder*

Guinevere: Oh yess Loosen me up! *She yelled grabbing onto him using her hips to make his thrusts into her more powerful*

Killer: Thanks babe! *rams her very hard and very fast* Won't be long now!

Guinevere: Ahh Yes! Fill me with your seed! *Continues thrusting herself onto him more*

Killer: You got it! Ahhhhhhhh *rams his knot inside her as he releases his seed deep inside her, filling her up*

Guinevere: *kisses him* Thank you babe

Killer: Anything for you! *kisses her roughly*

Guinevere: *Falls under his kiss falling back*

Killer: You wanna do another round to make sure we have pups?

Guinivere: That sounds delightful *she says laying back smiling*

Killer: Why not ride me? *gives her a seductive grin*

Guinevere: *smiles and sits up pushing on his chest so he will fall back* I love that Idea..

Killer: Me too! hehehehe

Guiniver: *climbs atop him kissing his roughly*

Killer: Oh Guin! *kisses roughly back*

Guinevere: *she opens her mouth slightly forcing his lips opened slips her tounge in*

Killer: mmmmmm

Guinivere: *she positions herself over his shaft mumbling through their intertwined lips softly* You ready?

Killer: Sure am!

Guinevere: *she slowly slides herself onto Killers erect shaft moaning into his lips as it filled her small cavern*

Killer: *lays back and relaxes*

Guinevere: *She starts to hump him letting out moans as his tip hit the back of her cavern and she felt it swell inside of her moaning louder into his lips*

Killer: *starts thrusting up inside of her*

Guinevere: *She moans louder syncing her humping with his thrusting so that he went as deep into her as she could*

Killer: Oh yeah! We will definitely be parents!

Guinevere: Mmm Yeah! *she moans joining their lips again riding his hard member and moaning in their intertwined lips*

Killer: *thrusts really hard inside her moaning as he did so*

Guinevere: *she lets out a shaky moan as she feels him grind against her and hit her g-spot, making her juices soak the fur around her entrance even more*

Killer: hehehe *thrusts in and out of her like a mad dog*

Guinevere: Hng Killer! D-Do it! *She says shakily through moans and gasps*

Killer: *without warning cums very deep inside her with Killer moaning very loud*

Guinevere: *she lets out a mix of a moan and a small yelp at the suddeness of his orgasam but then looks down at him pulling off of his member and smiled*

Killer: You think we got you pregnant?

Guinevere: Im sure that you got me pregnant!

Killer: Great! *kisses her*

Guinevere: *leans against him hugging him and kisses him*

Three weeks later:

Killer: *watching TV*

Guinevere: *runs in* Killer!

Killer: Yeah?

Guinevere: Guess what I found out today!

Killer: What?

Guinevere: I'm giving birth to two puppies!

Killer: Yes! Now we can spread our evil to the next generation!

Guinevere: Awesome!

Killer: We are going to be the best parents ever!

Guinivere: the BEST parents!

Killer: Yeah!

The End


End file.
